Star Light Star Bright
by Yuri-hime
Summary: Claire Lightning Farron is the biggest female action star in the world. Fang is the second. Sparks fly whenever these two are together. Can they make the sparks light up their lives? Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** – I do not own the characters of Final Fantasy XIII. They belong to Square Enix

**Setting** - Alternate Universe

_**

* * *

**_

Star Light, Star Bright

* * *

"Okay people! Let's make some movie magic here. Lights! Camera! ACTION!" The director cried out as all the lights on the set focused on the star of the sequel, to the one of the biggest action blockbusters of the year.

Claire Farron, but who usually liked to be called 'Lightning', was streaking across the movie set. Which was made up to look like a warehouse scene, complete with bad guys to pound into the ground, and extras dressed like mob bosses, all pointing fake guns and shooting blanks at the star.

Fang Yun stood waiting in the shadows of the set, waiting for her cue. Once given by the director she flew into action on the set, and began trading carefully choreographed blows with Claire.

A small figure with bright russet-red hair and twinkling-green eyes stood by near the director, a clipboard in her arms as she winced and cringed, at each blow exchanged between the two action stars.

She knew that no real harm was being done, but she still worried for her best friend Fang, whom she knew could sometimes go a little overboard with her work. Like now for example, when instead of swinging up and to the left like they had practiced, Fang got a little over-excited, missed her mark, and swung up and right...and her fist made firm contact with Claire's nose.

The blow sent a spurt of blood flying from the strawberry-blond's nose, and Claire thought that she saw stars twinkling before her eyes, before she suddenly found herself sitting dazed on the set floor.

The cries of the director screaming "CUT CUT" and "would someone _please_ get a Medic" were the only sounds that she could make out in her suddenly ringing head.

Then suddenly a face framed by the most wavy dark locks Claire had ever seen appeared before her blue eyes, and for just a second or two she thought that she was seeing an angel.

Then she quickly realized that it was more like an arch-angel, as she realized it was the idiot who had just punched her in the face.

"Dammit Fang. How could you screw up on the moves like that," Claire demanded, as she roughly pushed Fang out of the way as she shakily rose to her feet. She then began making her way over to her trailer, shoving several people fussing over her out of her way as well.

"I'm sorry babes, you know how I can get sometimes. I moved right when I should have gone left. Now you're going to have one hell of a welt on that pretty nose of yours, and _that_ is the tragedy of all this," Fang replied in her smooth as molasses voice, as she trailed after Claire.

"Would you just go away already? I'm currently bleeding out of the nose here, and I don't have time to deal with you right now," Claire snapped back, her voice muffled as she held a hand up to her nose, to try to stem the flow of blood leaking onto her nice white top.

Fang got a very apologetic look in her verdant-green eyes, and opened her mouth to properly apologize to Claire, when she was stopped by the sight of the bright-red haired young lady softly dabbing at Claire's nose. Fang hadn't even seen Vanille appear before she had quickly stopped Claire, and began wiping gently at the blood present on the young star's face with a damp white cloth.

Vanille looked at Fang over Claire's shoulder, and gave the dark-haired young woman a small wink as she helped lead Claire to the privacy of her trailer.

Fang let out a deep sigh and turned around to head towards the gym, set up to be the place where they all practiced their moves for this latest blockbuster action movie. She knew that the director was probably on a witch hunt looking for her, and she _really_ was not in the mood to deal with all that right now. Better to let Vanille handle Claire...for now...while she went and pounded out all her frustrations on a boxing bag.

* * *

"Ow, ow Vanille. That stings...ow," Claire complained, as Vanille applied a final dab of alcohol-laden cotton ball to the inside of her no-longer-bleeding nose.

"I'm sorry Claire. Just had to make sure that all the blood had been cleaned o-" Vanille never got to finish her statement as the door to Claire's trailer flew open, and a younger copy of Claire flew into the semi-large trailer space.

"Sis! Oh my gosh, are you alright," Serah exclaimed as she fell to her knees before her big sister, and reached up to gently cup the side of Claire's face.

"Hey lil sis," Claire replied, the usual hard-as-nails attitude she usually showed to everyone else, instantly melting away in the presence of her baby sister. The two of them were all they had left in this world, after their parents had been taken away from them in a terrible accident years ago.

"Yep! She's fine now. Thanks to yours truly," Vanille piped up, flashing a peace sign with her fingers before her.

Serah looked back at Claire for confirmation, which was provided with a small nod from her big sister, and she finally allowed her body to sag a little with relief, as she gently took her older sister's hand into her own.

"When I came onto the set to visit you, the place was in chaos as everyone was talking about how you'd been hurt on set, and I didn't wait around to find out how. I just had to make sure you were okay sis," Serah said softly, as she gave her sister's hand a light squeeze.

Claire raised her free hand and gently stroked her fingers through her sister's hair. "Thanks for caring and worrying, Serah. I am okay though. We have a very capable director's assistant, and she did help to fix me right up," here Claire briefly paused to give Vanille a small smile. Vanille returned it with one of her own. "Though now I can already feel my nose swelling, thanks to that idiot's punch," Claire continued as she all but growled, as she thought about who had put her into this situation.

"Oh come now Claire, please don't be like that. You _know_ that Fang didn't mean to hit you. It was a complete accident," Vanille pleaded Fang's case softly, as she looked imploringly at Claire.

Claire opened her mouth to reply, but yet another interruption came, this one in the form of a very tall, blond-haired, blue-eyed guy striding in through the trailer door.

"Gotta remember to get a very..._very_...strong lock for that door," Clair mumbled under breath, as she looked up into the smiling face of her brother-in-law-to-be.

"Ah you know you're actually _really_ happy to see my smiling face," Snow replied with a winning grin.

Claire just **stared** at him, for just long enough that Snow cleared his throat nervously, and gave a soft weak laugh. Claire _had_ beaten the snot out of him once, and he wasn't in any hurry to have it repeated...especially not in front of his future wife.

"Anyways, I have a message from Fang. Saw her headed towards the gym not too long ago. She told me the whole story and wants to tell you that she is deeply sorry for what happened, and if you would _please_ meet her in the gym so that she can properly apologize to you in person," Snow said as he leaned causally against the trailer wall.

Serah gave Claire's hand one last squeeze, before she rose to her feet and went over to her future hubby, and snuggled against his side. Snow immediately wrapped his arms tightly around her, and pulled her close against his lean strong body.

Claire almost gagged at the sight, as Snow _really_ did irritate her, and she just wasn't sure...yet...if he was truly good enough for her baby sister.

"You say that she's waiting for me at the gym? Okay, I'll go. The gym is the perfect place for me to get a little...payback," Claire said, as she formed her hand into a fist and tightly squeezed.

"Claaiirre," Serah said with a slight warning tone in her voice.

Claire paused...looked over at her sister...and with a roll of her eyes said, "I mean get an 'apology'...not payback."

Serah let out a small sigh and looked imploringly over at Vanille, who gave Serah a quick wink.

"Already way ahead of ya, Serah. Come along, Claire. Let's _both_ go see Fang so that she can apologize to you," Vanille chirped as she reached out and took Claire's hand, and pulled the young woman to her feet.

Claire let out a sigh of her own, but allowed herself to be led out of the trailer, and across the movie lot towards the gym.

Her mind was still made up though. When she saw Fang...it was going to be _payback_.

_**

* * *

To be continued...?**_

* * *

**AN:** Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter! Please let me know what you all thought of it =3


	2. Chapter 2

Claire allowed herself to be led along by Vanille to the gym, where they entered through the wide doors, and saw Fang pounding away at a punching bag in the far right corner.

The dark-haired young woman had changed into a tank top and shorts, and Claire could see the sweat glistening off of her firm well-defined muscles from where she and Vanille still stood in the entrance.

Claire allowed herself a second or two to just admire the lean form she saw before, admitting to herself and herself only that Fang was a very fine female specimen.

Claire then lightly shook her head to derail where her thoughts were going, and gently pulled her hand from Vanille's. Vanille looked back at her with a slight question in her bright-green eyes, and Claire only smiled before gently waving back towards the door.

Vanille let out a soft sigh, but then nodded at the Claire and began making her way back towards the gym's entrance. Though, as she passed by Claire she made sure to stop briefly to wag her finger at the strawberry-blond and say, "now behave" before she continued to make her way out the door.

Claire rolled her eyes slightly at the warning, even as she murmured under her breath with a small smile, "yes mother." Claire then began walking slowly towards Fang, who had by this time stopped beating up on the punching bag, and was watching her co-star slowly approach. A small appreciative smile curled up the corner of Fang's lips.

"Why hello there, I'm glad to see that you decided to join me here. So let me get straight to the point. Again Light, I'm really truly sorry for clocking you earlier like I did. It was a total and complete accide-" Fang never got to finish her apology, as a fist was swung and made direct contact with _her_ nose, and down she went in 2-seconds flat.

Fang sat dazed and confused on the ground for a full half a minute, before she looked back up to see Claire lightly flexing her fingers.

"Happy now," Fang asked as she raised her hand and swiped at the bottom of her nose, where there was of course blood beginning to drip slowly out.

Claire raised her arms above her head and gave a little stretch, which allowed the bottom of her shirt to ride up a bit and show of her lean toned abs.

"Yes I do, as a matter of fact. _Now_ we're even. So come on, get up now," Claire said as she reached down with her hand. Which Fang immediately took, and was easily pulled to her feet by the deceptive power Claire held coiled in her body.

"Quite a sucker punch that was too. Didn't even give me a chance to finish my apology," Fang commented with a slightly crooked grin, as she once again swiped at her bloody nose.

Claire reached into the back pocket of her pants and pulled out a small white hanky, given to her curtsey of Vanille earlier, as Claire would never have something like this on her normally. She then stepped forward and began dabbing lightly at the blood slowly dripping from Fang's nose. Fang stood utterly stock-still, almost afraid to breath or move, lest she cause Claire to pull back from what she was so unexpectedly doing.

Once Claire was finished cleaning up the majority of the blood, she stepped back once again, placed the now-bloody hanky back into her pocket, and stood before Fang with her arms crossed over her chest.

Fang finally allowed herself to breath, as she raised her hand up to her hair and lightly rubbed the back of her head, as she tried to work a faint blush from her cheeks. "Right then," Fang said with a small clearing of her throat. "I also wanted to ask you something, besides just apologizing to you. Will you hear me out?" Fang asked, as she looked back at Claire.

Claire shrugged her shoulders slightly and replied, "sure, go ahead. We got time. Director Sazh is probably having kittens at how long we're taking to get back, but he'll live. Dajh will keep him busy."

Fang grinned at the mental image of Dajh sitting in his father's director's chair, happily kicking his small feet, while his father chased around a baby chick that he had gotten for his son's most recent birthday.

"You're right, we've got lots of time," Fang said with a deep laugh, that Claire found for some inexplicable reason sent a small shiver racing down her back. She quickly shook her body slightly to rid herself of this feeling, and once again focused her attention on Fang.

"So what is it that you wanted to ask me."

Fang suddenly, right before Claire's eyes, seemed to transform into a _very_ shy young lady.

Fang lowered her long dark lashes slowly as she looked down briefly, before looking back up with purpose shining in her verdant-green eyes.

"Claire, as further apology for what happened earlier I would like to take you out to dinner. Claire...will you be my dinner date?"

Claire's entire body seemed to freeze as she just stared at Fang, her mouth falling slightly open.

Fang stood nervously waiting for Claire to say something..._anything_.

"Okay."

Fang blinked once...twice...then quickly gathered her scattered composure as she replied, "okay?"

"Yes, okay. I'll be your dinner date. It's been a while since I've been out, and the house is pretty quiet nowadays now that Serah is pretty much living with Snow," Claire replied as she looked off to the side, as she tried to give reason to her easy answer.

"Well ah, great...that's great! I'll ahh...pick you up at 8:00pm tonight?" Fang asked, as she desperately tried to hide her nervousness behind a fake veneer of cool.

Claire looked back at Fang, gave her a brief nod, and then quickly turned on her heel to make her way back towards the gym door, passing swiftly through it, and back out onto the movie lot.

Fang let out a deep breath that she hadn't even been aware she'd been holding. Then with a small pleased grin pulling up the corners of her lips, she turned back towards the punching bag with a happy little whistle, and went back to beating the poor thing into submission.

* * *

"Claire! It's almost 8 o'clock! Are you ready yet!," Serah cried upstairs from the bottom of the staircase of her and her sister's home.

"Please stop rushing me, Serah. Yes, I'm almost ready. Why are you even worrying about this? I thought you were going to be with Snow tonight...again," Claire's voice floated back down the stairs.

"Silly Claire. As if I could miss my big sister's first real date," Serah called teasingly back up the stairs.

"It's not like that!" Claire called back down almost angrily at her sister, as she appeared at the top of the stairs.

Serah's breath caught in her throat briefly as she saw her sister coming slowly down the stairs. Claire was wearing a beautiful red number, the skirt coming about mid-thigh, and the top leaving her arms, back and shoulder-blades bare. Serah quickly saw though that her big sister was also sporting black, styled combat boots and she had to shake her head with a small smile of amusement at that.

"You're still my sister alright. Even in a wonderful outfit, you can't help but to wear some kind of boots," Serah commented as her sister walked passed her, smelling faintly of roses.

Claire merely raised a brief eyebrow at her sister's comment, before she began almost nervously fiddling with a black shoulder purse she was also carrying.

"I don't even know why I have this thing. I don't know what to do with it. Fang just said to "dress nicely" on her phone call earlier. Well, this is as nice as I get. If she doesn't like the boots then too bad," Claire mumbled quietly as she looked out the window beside the front door into the dark night, wondering when the dark-haired young woman would show up.

"Oh, I'm sure that she'll love it. It's so you, and that's just what Fang likes about you," Serah piped up.

"Stop that. Don't say things like that. Fang does not 'like' me. You make it sound almost like this is a real 'date' or something. It's just her feeling guilty about hitting me earlier, and wanting to give me a small treat. That's all," Claire said with an affirmative nod of her head at her own reasoning.

Serah opened her mouth to reply back to that bit of twisted logic her sister was using, when the sound of a car honking in front of their home could be heard.

"She's here, she's here!" Serah exclaimed excitedly, as she rushed towards the front door, and swung it open immediately for Fang to come in through.

Claire took in a deep breath...then two...and slowly exhaled as she saw Fang come walking up the walkway, and slowly enter in through the front door. Her breath then left her body in a small _whoosh_, as she saw how Fang looked in the bright light of the room, and she could only softly utter two words.

"Oh...my."

* * *

**AN:** Thank you to those of you who took the time to leave a review! It was very much appreciated =D

Please also let me know what you all thought of this chapter =3


	3. Chapter 3

Fang strolled in through the front door with the usual swagger to her step, but her steps came to an immediate halt when she laid eyes on Clair.

The woman looked simply delicious to Fang.

Claire found herself in a somewhat similar state as she looked Fang up and down, and admitted to herself that the raven-haired woman before her looked _good_. Fang was wearing a stylish pantsuit all decked out in silver and black. The suit fit Fang's long slender frame perfectly, and the emerald-eyed woman knew that she looked damn good in her outfit.

Serah admired both her sister and her sister's 'date' in their stunning outfits for a few seconds more, before she clapped her hands once, which immediately brought Claire and Fang's attention to her.

"Okay okay, enough oogling each other. It's time for you both to get going," Serah said cheerfully, as she began shooing the couple out the front door, Claire protesting slightly. Claire then almost jumped out of her skin...and her nice red outfit...when she felt an arm slip around her waist, and she immediately turned towards Fang with a slightly displeased expression on her face.

Fang immediately pulled her arm back from around Claire's waist, and she flashed the cobalt-blue eyed woman a winning grin as she held her hands up in surrender.

Claire just rolled her eyes once and began making her way down the walkway towards Fang's car, her stylish boots making soft clunking sounds as she stepped down on the pavement.

Fang looked over at Serah and silently mouthed "wish me luck". Serah gave Fang a thumbs up sign. She then waved as Fang followed Claire down the walkway towards her car, which happened to be a fire-red, with black racing stripes 2011 Chevy Camaro.

Claire was about to open the passenger door to get in, but she paused briefly to admire the sleek lines and finish of the car under the glow of the streetlight. She had a soft spot for beautiful fast cars, and she had to admit that this was one thing that she and Fang shared. An appreciation for beautiful things. Claire then reached for the door handle to let herself into the vehicle, when a hand lightly covered her own and pulled the car door open for her.

Claire quickly looked up into Fang's smiling face, and slowly pulling her hand back from under Fang's, she slipped into the seat of the car and gave Fang a brief nod in thanks.

Fang's grin grew slightly wider, and she tried not to rush like an excited schoolgirl back over towards the driver's side, after she had carefully shut the passenger's door. Once she was in the driver's seat Fang hit a button, and the roof of the car slid back and away to turn the vehicle into a convertible.

"Alright! Let's go have some fun!" Fang exclaimed as she turned on the ignition, revved the engine a couple times, and took of screeching into the night.

* * *

"Fang...this restaurant is very expensive. In fact I believe that the waiting list is about 2 months long," Claire whispered softly to Fang, as she looked around at the opulence present in the room they were in. The restaurant lay situated on the 5th floor of a majestic building, and it was filled with many of the wealthy and famous. Some politicians, some doctors and lawyers, and some of the actors and actresses both Fang and Claire had come into contact with themselves, during their own rise to fame and riches.

"I know. And my name _has_ been on the waiting list for months. I figured someday I'd get to take a _really_ nice girl out here with me sometime," Fang replied with a small wink in Claire's direction.

Claire just gave Fang a brief scowl, but nonetheless picked up her fork and nibbled a bit on the lobster that came with their seafood dinner. There was also crab, shrimp, and oysters, and Claire wondered briefly if Fang somehow knew that well-prepared seafood was one of her favourite dishes. Knowing Fang, Claire didn't put it passed the sable-haired woman to somehow have found out...probably through Serah.

Claire scowled a bit more, and promised herself she would have a little 'talk' with her dear sister the minute she saw her next.

Claire then felt a light dab at the corner of her lips, and she looked up in startled surprise to see Fang pulling back with a small table napkin held in her hand, as she gave the strawberry-blond a small smile.

"You had lobster sauce near your lips," Fang said as she placed the napkin back down on the table.

Claire's face lit up with a light blush that she wasn't sure came from either the fact that she'd had the sauce on her face, or the almost intimate way that Fang had wiped it off.

Claire opened her mouth to say something to distract both of them from the moment, when a small shadow suddenly appeared over her. Claire turned her cerulean-blue eyes up and locked onto a slightly wheezing, pudgy-looking man, who looked to be sweating slightly which seemed odd to Claire as the entire building was fully air-conditioned.

"Can I help you...sir..." Fang all but growled as she pinned the unwelcome visitor with a steely-eyed stare. This interruption was _not_ part of her carefully planned night to try to 'woo' Claire, and she was not happy in the least with this sudden interruption.

The man huffed and wheezed for a few seconds more before he finally straightened up, and Fang saw to her increasing displeasure that he had a high-quality camera hanging around his neck.

_Reporter_, Fang growled to herself.

"Miss Farron, Miss Farron! It is _such_ an honour and pleasure to finally be in your presence. I have seen all your movies, and you are simply _amazing_ in all of them!" the man squeaked out as he flapped his arms in excitement.

_Okay, maybe not a reporter...fanboy_, Fang corrected her earlier mental assessment of the man before them.

"Ah, excuse me. As you can see my guest and I are in the middle of our meal. Can you please pay us some courtesy and just kind of...go away," Fang asked the man as politely as she was able through slightly-gritted teeth. The table that she had selected for their dinner date was tucked away into a darkened corner of the restaurant. So, not that easy for the maître d' or any of the staff to see that they were being bothered by this strange man, who had somehow entered the restaurant unnoticed.

Fang suddenly looked the pudgy man up and down with a hawk-like stare.

"Just _how_ did you get in here anyways," Fang asked as she continued to gaze hard at the man.

"I uhh..." the fanboy swiped at his greasy-looking forehead with the back of his hand, while trying to look everywhere but at the raven-haired woman, grilling him with questions he'd rather not answer.

"He snuck in through the kitchens. I can smell the scent of the foods and oils they're preparing back there on him," Claire quietly put in.

Both Fang and the man turned to look at the light-pink haired woman in surprise, and Claire gave an indifferent shrug.

"I have a good sense of smell."

Fang let an amused and pleased grin cross her lips, as this was something new that she was learning about her dinner date. Then her grin fell as she once again pinned the man with her steely gaze.

"Get out. You're _not_ supposed to be in here, and you're ruining my evening out with my...friend," Fang said in a voice so low and dangerous, it caused Claire to look over at her this time in surprise, and the man to shiver in slight fright. But then he seemed to pull nerves of courage up from somewhere, as he shook his head 'no', and slowly raised his camera up instead.

"N-n-no. I-I saw when you picked up Miss Farron, and I-I _really_ wanted to meet her. And I figured the privacy of this place would be my perfect chance. D-dont ruin this for me. I just want a good picture," the man jittered out as he held the camera in shaky hands, and raised it to snap Claire's picture.

"Why you little...were you _stalking_ Claire this whole time," Fang exclaimed as she half rose up out of her seat. She then felt a soft pressure on her hand, and looked down to see Claire's slightly smaller hand covering her own on the table. Fang looked over at Claire who softly shook her head, and Fang let out a loud sigh and sat back down, but continued to give the man a slightly-murderous look.

"I-I'm not scared of you. It's a f-free country. I can walk into any restaurant I want, and take anyone's picture I want. Y-you can't stop me!" the man exclaimed as he raised the camera again, and began to push down on snap button.

This time Claire couldn't stop Fang as the ebony-haired woman surged out of her seat, sucker-punched the stalker in his gut, and doubled the man over with a deep wheeze. Fang then quickly grabbed Claire's hand and lightly pulled her along with her as they quickly made their way out of the restaurant. Claire allowed herself to be pulled along, as she was mildly amused by Fang's over-protective behaviour.

Once the two of them had made it all the way downstairs to the parking garage, and were once again standing beside Fang's car, was when Fang finally stopped to catch her breath.

"I'm ahh...sorry about that. I didn't mean to get violent like that and ruin our date. Though that asshole is the one who first came up and began ruining it," Fang grumbled as she looked unhappily down at the garage pavement. She only raised her head when she felt a soft whisper of lips brush lightly across her cheek, that were so ghost-soft she wondered briefly if she had just imagined it.

But when she looked up she saw Claire giving her a small smile, before she opened the door to the car which Fang had already unlocked, and while getting in spoke over her shoulder.

"I can usually fight my own battles, thank you very much. But this one time...I'll admit that it was kind of...sweet...that you 'defended' me."

Then the car door clicked shut, and Fang stood there looking at the closed door for a few seconds in dumbfounded silence, before the happiest grin crossed her lips, and she quickly got into the car. And with the usual squealing screech of tires, pulled away and drove the car back off into the night.

The two of them never saw the man come down the stairs leading into the parking garage, clutching his injured stomach, and still wheezing in pain. His beady eyes were filled with malice, and he clenched his fist so tightly his over-long nails bit into the skin and drew blood.

"I'll get you Fang Yun. You think you're some great action star, as great as my precious Claire. But I'll prove you wrong. I'll destroy you! I'll get you...I'll get you..."

_**

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**_

**AN:** Thank you so very much to all those who continue to read, and to those who took the time to review. It means a great deal to me =3

Please let me know what you all thought of this chapter =D


End file.
